The Best of Both Worlds
by MadnessInMayhem
Summary: Fem Shep and Thane have been together for a while and their relationship is strong. But what happens when Thane discovers her long buried feelings for one of her other teammates?
1. Chapter 1

It's not that her meant to spy on her. Gods know he would never intentionally invade here privacy, it's just that once he saw her he couldn't take my eyes off of her. He was doing my nightly rounds through the Normandy, making my way from room to room via the air ducts keeping my skills sharp and ready for use whenever needed, when he noticed some very... interesting sounds coming from the video monitoring equipment in the vacant Starboard Cargo Area

There she was, laying sprawled on her couch legs splayed apart, watching a vid on the omni-tool laying beside her... without a single scrap of clothing covering her soft, pale skin. Sweat dripped down her forehead and made little shining streaks down her attractively flushed cheeks and supple breasts as they bounced gently in time with her desperate gasps for air. _Gods help me_, he thought to himself, _she is breathtaking_. The way she bit her soft full lower lip as her fingers busied themselves on her bud and between her soft folds. He turned his attention back to the vid.

They certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves, and from what little he could see and hear of the vid his love was... entertaining herself to, it seemed to include a buxom human female and not one but two others, a male drell and , Thane raised a brow, a male turian. He had known Shephard was no xenophobe for quite some time, _after all, if nothing else their own exploits had proved that,_ he thought smugly to himself, however it had never really occurred to him that she might be into turians that way.

She had once told him that during her previous missions on the Normandy SR-1 fighting Saren she had fallen for her turian comrade Garrus, but as neither of them had made a move before she died, nothing had come of it. It wasn't until recently when "Archangel" had rejoined the crew that his Siha had told him how he had felt about the former C-Sec officer. Was it possible she still harbored feelings for Garrus?

It wasn't that Thane doubted her loyalty to him, he knew Shepard loved him. He just wasn't sure how this new development fit into things. He was an open minded sort of man, most of the drell who were close with the intensely polite hanar were. Was this the sort of thing she was into...? Was that what she wanted? Did she want them both? As his sweetheart climaxed with the names of both of the men she loved on her lips, Thane had an interesting if slightly insane idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrus lay prone on the cargo bay floor, sniper rifle trained in the holographic target simulation that he had set up, when Thane walked in.

"Good evening, Vakarian."

"Krios." Garrus responded, barely moving as he fired off his practice round. _Just a hair off, _he noted mentally before once again adjusting his new scope. It wasn't until Thane was practicing alongside Garrus with his own rifle and SIM that the drell cleared his throat and attempted to break the ice.

"Is that a new scope?"

"Yeah, he was just sighting it in."

"It looks high quality."

"Top of the line. Shepard got it for me." Damn it.

"Speaking of Shepard... have you thought any more about my proposal." Garrus sighed and returned himself once again to a crouching position and popped his heat sink, reaching into his pack for another.

"I have..."

"And?.."

"I just don't know... It's been hard enough seeing her after what happened on the SR1 and knowing things will never be the same. Don't get me wrong, I don't hold your relationship with the Commander against you. he just... it's hard seeing her with someone else. To be able to be with her yet not call her my own seems..."

"I understand. It is a delicate situation. he just thought for her birthday we might try something special and what with her still having feelings for you-" Garrus' head snapped to attention as he interrupted.

"What do you mean she still has feelings for me? How do you know? Did she tell you?" he pressed the drell, eager to find out the answers.

"I can only say that she seems to based on her actions..." Thane answered, and enigmatic smile on his full lips.

"If you say so..." Garrus said sighing. "Would this be a one time thing? I know if I were you-"

"I am, shall we say, open to the idea of sharing. Within certain limits."

"And those would be?"

"To be discussed _after_ I have your answer." Garrus sighed deeply before nodding his defeat.

"Alright, when is her birthday?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard looked in the mirror of the ladies restroom on the crew deck to check her hair and makeup. It was finally her birthday, and Thane had banned her from her quarters in preparation for something extra special he had planned. It was honestly driving her quite nuts with curiosity and anticipation.

It wasn't just the surprise that was stressing her out, something was also amiss with the crew. Garrus in particular had been acting especially strange. Whenever they were in the same room he seemed flustered and distracted. She had caught watching her with an intense look in his eyes several times in the past week alone. To be honest, while it was flattering, her own once buried feelings for him were beginning to stir and the consequences for her and Thane were beginning to concern her.

Thane on the other hand had been more or less his usual self. Perhaps a little more secretive, but that didn't seem all that unusual because of her birthday. Still, she couldn't help but wonder just what Thane was up to... Her heart began to race as the long awaited ping sounded Thane's readiness. She tossed her head a bit and flashed the mirror a practice smile, watching as her crimson locks waved prettily. It was time...

The strappy new black stilettos that wound their way up her calves clicked garishly as she walked down the empty corridors. She already felt self conscious in the tight fitting emerald green dress Kasumi had picked out for her. She could feel her chest bouncing conspicuously as she made her way into the elevator, punching the button for the loft and leaning back against the wall. Why the fuck was this elevator so incredibly slow?

Finally, the elevator stopped and the door opened and Shepard gasped as the door slid open to reveal what looked like an exotic desert. The cold, impersonal metal walls had been concealed, draped with beautiful tapestries that stretched all the way from the ceiling to the collection of exceptionally soft carpets that covered floor. The two pillows that usually topped her bed was had been replaced with a plethora of brightly colored cushions. She inhaled deeply as the wonderful yet understated scent of incense wafted towards her from among the many lighted candles scattered throughout the room.

Amidst all the finery stood the assassin, robed in black, standing barefoot by the vents as they blew warm, dry air into the her now comfortably arid quarters. As if she was not already floored by the scope of his preparations, Thane gestured at someone in the shadows. Slowly, tentatively, they stepped forward. Suddenly Shepard was face to face with a very tall, very striking turian holding a bouquet of beautiful and exotic flowers


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment Shepard and Garrus just stood there, gaping at each other. Like Thane, Garrus wore a dashing black tunic, though his sported a high collar that accentuated his long fringe and pronounced cowl. Thane cleared his throat, prompting Garrus to blink and look at him. Thane thrust his chin towards Shepard, gesturing for him to continue. Pulling himself together and straightening up a bit, Garrus stammered his greeting.

"G-good evening, Shepard." An awkward silence fell for a moment as he looked her reverently up and down. "Spirits, you look amazing!"Thane smiled, feeling inordinately proud as Garrus examined his mate, totally wowed by her beauty.

"Uhm, here," the turian said thrusting the flowers awkwardly out towards he in one three fingered hand. "These are for you. he know it's not much, but we haven't had much shore leave and it was hard enough sneaking these on board. So I thought-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Garrus!" she said chuckling a little at the confusing situation as she took the flowers from him and inhaled their sweet, alien smell. "They are beautiful, thank you. But he think SOMEBODY might want to explain what in the world is going on." She turned, looking expectantly at Thane who had remained silent throughout the exchange. Garrus coughed politely.

"Excuse me Shepard, may I use your bathroom?" Shepard spared him a quick nod then turned back to fix Thane with a meaningful stare as Garrus disappeared behind the locked door.

"Thane baby," she said with a tense smile on her face. "Please tell me what the hell is going on... I mean the room looks amazing, but I didn't exactly expect more than ONE man to be in my room when I arrived." She ran her fingers through her still immaculate hair and tried to breathe normally, fighting the way her eyes were drawn to the bathroom door.

"Before I tell you that, let me tell you a little bit about drell culture. With the entirety of our people in possession of an eidetic memory, if we want to try something again, we can just as easily relive it by remembering it as do it again. That isn't to say that each memory isn't special, it just means we tend to put an extremely high value on new experiences." He took a deep breath, speaking slowly and deliberately, choosing each word carefully. "Keeping that in mind, it is not terribly surprising that my people have become rather... adventurous, both in their public and _private_ lives..." Shepard raised an eyebrow at the emphasis he put on the word 'private' but nodded for him to continue.

"When a drell couple has been together for some time, they often find themselves in search of new and different ways to 'spice things up'. For example they may try positions that are new to them or toys they have never used before. One special way to for strong, trusting couple to enhance their love is to welcome another person who is an important part of their life into their bed." By this point Shepard's eyes were as big as saucers, but he cleared his throat and continued.

"The arrangement is different for each group. For some, it is a one time thing. For others, it is a regular occurrence, but the couple and the third party maintain a strictly platonic relationship outside of the bedroom. Sometimes, one or both of the couple become romantically involved with the trusted third member. This is often the case where feelings already exist between one or more of them..." Shepard blushed and looked away, feeling ashamed of having feelings for more than one partner, but Thane's cool touch at her chin drew her eyes back up to look at him.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Siha. The heart wants what it wants, logic or reason have little to do with that. The reason I want to do this is because I care for you and want you to find _your own_ unique happiness. I know you have feelings for Garrus, and I am secure enough in our relationship to say that that's okay. If you would like, tonight can be a night to explore your feelings for both him and me and see where you want to go from here. It can be a one time thing if you want, or we can all talk and find out what would be best for all of our futures. Whatever the case, I want you to be happy and without regrets."

Shepard bit her lip, chewing it thoughtfully as she weighed her options. Truly the idea intrigued her, but she felt like doing this would risk the solidity of the wonderful relationship she already had with Thane. Adding another party would require a period of adjustment at best... but the payoff... Could she really be lucky enough to be able to find warmth in the arms of BOTH the men she cared so much about? Would the universe even allow her that much happiness? Slowly, hesitantly, Shepard looked up at him and nodded.

"If you are, in your heart of hearts, truly alright with this, I think you might be right," she said quietly.

"Are you sure that this is alright with Garrus? Does he know this may or may not be a one time thing?" Thane nodded serenely. "And he is... interested? In me as more than a friend I mean?" Once again, Thane nodded. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt a smile tug at her lips as a feeling of relief and happiness washed over her.

Maybe tonight her long buried feelings would become clear to her and she could either move on with them or... or what, she didn't know. She looked at Thane's handsome features as he watched her think, finding a look of patient affection. "Regardless of what happens tonight, I want you to know that I love you, and gods-willing that will never change." She looked deep into his eyes as she spoke, kissing his lips softly. Thane just smiled.

"Is that your final decision?" She paused, thought for a moment, and then nodded more confidently. "Then it shall be as you wish." Thane bowed to her before rapping his knuckles on the bathroom door. It swished open immediately, Garrus stepping hesitantly out into the living area and looking nervously between them. It was endearing to watch him fidget, and Shepard felt her heart warm as their eyes met, hers warm and welcoming (if a little nervous), his pleading and vulnerable. She smiled at him, walking softly over to stand in front of him and give him her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Her voice sounded like the singing of the Spirits as she held out her hand towards him in invitation. He almost lost his mind with joy right then and there, but he managed to keep his head on his shoulders and remembered the research he had done these past few days. Taking a deep breath he took her hand and turned it palm down before raising it to his mouth plates.

"I would be honored to," he said, planting a plated kiss on the back of her hand as he looked into her eyes. He watched her gasp and blush with an adorable smile on her beautiful face.

She reached out and took both his three fingered hands in hers and held them.

In a show of his usual impeccable timing, Thane faded in some exotic music, a tribute to his people's native Rakhana, as the two shifted awkwardly closer, watching each other's closely in fear the other might have second thoughts, but avoiding eye contact. They stuttered to a halt , their bodies just inches apart, still unable to look each other, just feeling their pulses race and breathing unsteadily until Thane intervened. All he had to do to break the stalemate was gently but forcefully press her forward, causing her to stumble against his turian comrade.

Garrus, of course, caught her in his arms quite readily, pulling her close to him as his confidence grew. She smelled so incredible, like thousands of tiny blossoms in the galaxy's most beautiful garden, and he let her scent wash over him. He nuzzled into her hair, closing his eyes and was just happy to finally be able to hold her, his mandibles tangled in the strands. Now, in this moment that seemed to stretch into eternity, he felt complete!


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard had been so focused on her proximity to Garrus that she hadn't noticed her love walk up behind her, but in the end his interference had been a great help. She was surprised at how quickly Garrus adjusted, wrapping his long arms around her and holding her like she was his only hope for salvation.

Slowly, tentatively, she brought her hands up to rest on his narrow, sensitive waist and began to explore it, ghosting her fingers across his rough skin and gently teasing and kneading in the most sensitive places. She could feel Thane's eyes on her from her nearby couch. He lounged back, encouraging and observing her as a purr rumbled in Garrus' chest, the pressure of the turian's head against her's increasing as he became more and more aroused. For once she was grateful she had watched the vids that had made her feel so guilty.

It was a bit ironic, the way Mordin had zeroed in on her feelings for both men almost immediately. It had been INCREDIBLY awkward for her when he had taken her aside, in private of course, and warned about the complications for... liaisons with each of their species. He had sent her two information packets, one for drell-human relationships and the other for turian-human ones. She remembered being taken aback at the time, it wasn't even obvious to her whether or not she still had feelings for Garrus. It surprised (and if she was completely honest, concerned) her a bit that he has keyed into them.

Even though at the time neither Thane nor Garrus had made a move, she felt she had a better shot with Thane. After all, while Garrus had been with her during her fight against Saren and never made a move, Thane at least had been properly flirting with her. No, it wasn't until tonight that she had even considered being with Garrus as a real option.

Still, feeling a bit guilty at her curiosity, she had investigated both data packets, telling herself knowledge was power and there was no harm in knowing... It was a source of guilty pleasure that those diagrams, articles, and vids had lead her to do a little extranet searching of her own. Her favorites were the vids quite similar to what was happening now if only Thane would-

The feeling of thick mouth plates nibbling at her ear drew her back to the present. She moaned softly as Garrus' long, rough tongue lathed from the underside of her jaw up behind her ear. She tilted her head back, her hair flowing down her back and baring her neck to give him better access, surprised when he paused for a moment. What could be wrong?


End file.
